


Wrapped around you

by amberandmetal



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, a hint of steve rogers cheekiness, but thats about it, like there is nothing but filth here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: Teasing remarks and bodyparts moving of their own accord turns this little game you and Tony have been playing into something more.





	Wrapped around you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filth. I’m telling you know. It’s just porn.. oh, and Steve beng a cheeky little shit.. but other than that it’s just unadulterated porn. You have been warned. Smut O´hoy!  
> -  
> (Come find me on tumblr:same name)

    “Glad to know you’ll do whatever I want. I must have you wrapped completely around my finger.”

    Your knees had started to hurt against the cold steel of the counter but you were so close to get your fingers around the granola box. Hiding the smirk on your lips you gave a little wiggle, your hips and -more importantly- ass in height with Tony’s face.

    “Hey now, you  _wish_ you had me wrapped around your finger.”

    Behind the both of you, an oddly amused coughing followed a loud snort.

    Steve hit his chest a couple of times as he tried to swallow.

    “She got you there.” he chuckled, returning to his cereal.

    “Worse things have been known to happen.”

    You looked back, finding a mischievous glint in Tony’s eyes as he waggled his eyebrows. Now it was your time to snort.

    “Gee, thanks.”

    You slid down from the counter and gave him the granola box.

    “Next time, ask Clint. He’s more accustomed to climbing around like a little monkeyman.”

    “True, but that view leaves much to be desired.”

    Steve dropped his spoon in the bowl with a loud clink, wiped his mouth and got up. He put the dishes in the machine, shot you an  _extremely_ amused look, and left.

    Tony went behind you, reaching for a bowl of his own, acting as if nothing was amiss.

    You sighed and smiled inwardly, busying yourself with starting on your own breakfast. Tony was Tony; that’s all there was to it. He liked to flirt and did it  _a lot_.  It didn’t mean anything, and thankfully he was none the wiser of the thrilling pulse that shot through you again and again every time he came just a bit too close, everytime he started up this little game of his. This ‘little game’ that kept you in a perpetual state of sexual frustration.

    You tensed your inner muscles, trying to dampen the buddening arousal brewing there. An unauthorized shiver tickled up your spine at the sudden jolt of pleasure. You cleared your throat, carding a hand through your hair to pull it back and tried as hard as you could to act natural.

    Tony chose this moment to come up close, _too close_ , behind you and reach for the cupboard over your head, extracting a worn old mug. The warmth of his chest against your back and the hint of his breath behind your ear sparked another part of your body to act without permission.

    It was subtle, hardly noticeable, how your lower back arched just so. But of course Tony would notice someone pushing their ass against him, no matter how tiny a motion, and for a second he froze mid-movement.

    Stretching your arm above your head, you tried to shrug it off as the beginning of a stretch and you even yawned lightly to make it more convincing. Tea mug in hand you slid out from the counter/Tony sandwich and sat down on the kitchen bench. Opting for clueless and innocent, you tried to school your face before you looked up.

    Tony was leaning back against the countertop, cup of steaming coffee in hand and an absolutely delighted smirk on his lips. He got up and made his way over, plopping himself down next to you with his breakfast bowl, cup of coffee and Starkpad laid out in front of him.

    Odd, but okay.

    There was something off about the situation, something that made your breaths shorten and the little hairs at the end of your neck stand on end. He knew, of that you were certain, but what he planned to do with that information, if anything, you had no clue.

    You dried your sweaty palms on your pajama shorts and pulled up your Starkphone, trying for casual until you had finished your breakfast and could make an -hopefully as inconspicuous as possible- run for it.

    Nerves prickled beneath your skin but Tony seemed perfectly at ease, sipping on his coffee and going through emails on his tablet. The situation left you tense and wanting; there was just something there and your imagination was running wild: was he thinking about the same thing? If not then was it all in your head? What if you just went for it and straddled him right there?

    Oh, you could just picture the sensation of the soft fabric covering the hard flesh of him against the warmth spreading between your thighs—  you had to close your eyes for a second to will the fantasy away.

    A sharp exhale made you glance sideways at Tony, and damn him, the little curve of the side of his mouth: soft lips bowed in amusement.

    Jesus fuck, _get a grip!_

    You opened some pre installed game on your phone, anything to keep your mind distracted and not on..this.

    Minutes ticked by as you tried to match some sort of aliens in threes while sipping on the cooling tea, and with it slowly your body started to cool down.

    Thankfully.

    Finally.

    The first touch made your breath come up short, stuck halfway between your lungs and your lips.

    The tips of his fingers idly traced your left forearm, leaving little tingling sensations behind. Like an echo.

    You kept stock still, chancing a glance to your left: he was situated just as before, with the Starkpad on his knee and the cup of coffee on the table.

    You didn’t know what to do, so- you did nothing; tried to keep still and waited for the next move.

    The scent of tea and coffee mingled in the morning air and prickled in your nose, but he was closer now and a faint trace of Tony joined the other two. A soft and pleasant shiver curled inside you.

    No matter how many times he showered there was always a little bit of metal and grease oil stuck in his skin; it made him smell like machine and factory and tools and work. It was a very Tony smell and if you could’ve bottled it, you would— and probably make a fortune.

    He changed it up now, let the weight of his palm come down against your skin, pulling lightly until your forearm turned with its inner, more sensitive side up, and began stroking up and down.

    You exhaled shakily, trying to get a grip on your body. The familiar sensation was back between your legs, a slow heating that seemed to grow up and outwards, warming you up from the inside. Suddenly you were acutely aware of Tony’s presence, his body, his touch, so much so that all else seemed to fade and take a backseat to the feeling of his slightly rough hand stroking up and down.

    He reached your wrist and stopped, curling his hand under yours until he had your hand cupped in his and his thumb gently massaging your palm.

    “Is this okay?”

    You looked up, a bit dazed. The impish expression was still very much present on his features but something hesitant had joined in, a bit of steel in the fire.

    He picked the Starkpad from his lap and put it on the table, revealing a prominent, and from the looks of it, painfully hard erection straining against his pajama pants.

    The heat in your core picked up until you were throbbing and your mouth began to water.

    “Yes.”

    It was barely audible, you were to high-strung to control the volume of your voice, but enough for him to hear you.

    He exhaled a sigh that almost sounded like a chuckle, and moved closer to you, sliding his hand from your shoulder to your throat, his thumb putting slight pressure just beneath your temple. The gesture arousing and calming at the same time, like a sedative on the fire beneath your skin making it burn warmer, thicker.

    “Look at me.”

    He guided your head to turn to him, eyes searching until you allowed them to find yours. There was still mirth dancing in his whiskey umber eyes, but with it was something earthy, heavy and rich. You could feel it on your tongue. A taste of copper.

    “Relax.”

    And you did. You trusted him, you trusted all of them: every single member of the team but— Tony even more so. There was no one like him. He was so many things; so many people; so many virtues; so many vices; so many things, he was your best friend— he was everything safe.

    He steered your head gently to roll back, and then forth, side to side in a circle. He made an approving noise, nosing along your clavicle and up your neck. Then his left hand made contact with your thigh, just beneath the hem of your shorts. He mimicked the movements of earlier, just lightly grazing up and down, letting his fingers trail lower to the inside of your thighs and close, so close, to where your core were warm and pulsing.

    He leaned in, his nose tracing your jaw with a soft inhale. He hummed low, so deep in his throat that you could practically feel the vibrations.

    “ ‘I wish to have you wrapped around my finger’ was it?”

    You swallowed thickly, allowing a tiny whine to escape your parted lips. The air was so thick with what was happening, you could taste him in it.

    Simultaneously he inched his fingers closer to your pussy and dragged his stubbled cheek alongside yours until his mouth reached your lips. He didn’t kiss you, he just let his lips linger there in the corner of your mouth, breathing you in, waiting you out. His fingers and lips just there, just out of reach; teasing you, beckoning and drawing you in.

    There’s a shiver to his breath and you felt every bit of it as it puffed out against your lips. Coffee, mint and heat. You whined quietly again, as if out of breath, and turned your head to capture his lips, but at the last second he pulled away, just a fraction, just so he’s out of reach. There’s a dreamy quality to the way he looked at you, like a blanket over everything else displayed on his features. He hummed again, body pressed up against your side; he took your hand and steered it to his straining cock, making you envelop him and give a squeeze around the hard flesh. He tensed before moaning low: a sinful rumble beneath your ear.

    There were almost no thoughts left in your head at this point, only sensory input that was well on its way to overwhelm you.

    Before you could start stroking him, he guided your hand back to your lap, with a gentle kiss beneath your ear.

    You could feel his fingers at the apex of your thigh, beneath the fabric of your shorts. So close you could almost sense them against your pussy. It sent a jolt through you and without making the conscious decision to do so you bucked up hard, connecting the fabric of your panties with the pads of his fingers, and a low drawn out moan poured from your throat.

    “There we go.. there she is.. you like that?” His voice was deep and sultry in your ear, mischief tingling at the edges of it like sparks. He started stroking lightly up and down your slit, wetting the fabric with the light pressure. He groaned and nipped at your throat, pulling the skin between his teeth.

    “Christ, you’re wet.. is this all for me, hm?”

    You whimpered then, turning your head towards him, wanting his mouth, his hands, his body, anything.

    He cradled your throat again and pulled you to him, claiming your lips in a searing kiss: lips warm and plush, soft and inviting against yours. His hand moved back to your neck, grasping at the strands there, his nails scratching your neck and you could do nothing but moan and writhe beneath him.

    His control seemed to slip more and more, his breathing turning more strained -harsh-  and suddenly he pulled away to grab your shorts.

    “Hips up, sweetheart.”

    You obeyed and he pulled your pajama shorts and panties down in one go.

     Quickly he leaned back in, one hand in your hair and the other trailing from your knee to where you wish he would just finally touch you.

    “Let me know you want this.” he murmured gently, his fingers hovering so close to where you were warm and wet and ready.

    You swallowed and nodded, exhaling softly.

    “ _Yes_.”

    He didn’t hesitate. He cupped your mound, middle finger along your slit and pushed up. The jolt that sparked between your legs had you tensing and arching back, toes curling under the table to the sound of the soft moans tumbling from your lips.

    He slid his fingers up and down until they were coated in your juices and only then did he finally slip a finger inside, up up inside you until you could feel him crooking it just so and-

    “A _-ah!_ ”

    Tony smirked against your throat, leaving languid kisses and love bites all over.

    “Squeeze around my fingers, that’s it.. oh, you’re doing so good, baby, so good.”

    A second finger quickly joined the first, stroking your insides and using your G-spot as if it was his own personal plaything.

    He reached down with his other hand and rucked up your shirt over your breasts. He gave you no time to react before he had latched on to a nipple, squeezing it between his lips and suckling hard.

    “F-fuck, _jeesus!_ ”

    He chuckled with his teeth around the hard bud, squeezed lightly, gave it a hard suck and then let go. He moved to kiss and lick in a circle around your nipple, round and round until he reached your other breast and gave it the same treatment.

    You were breathing hard by now, a litany of moans and whimpers falling from your lips without restraint, his fingers working hard and fast inside you, massaging your insides like a boy at a carnival eager for his prize.

    “Come on, I want to feel you. Need it, want to feel you wrapped around me and just come apart. You think you can do that for me, sweetheart? ..Baby? Angel? Sweet thing? Hmm?”

    His words went straight to your core, amping up every sensation. It was like an explosion waiting to happen, a very carnal primal thing working tirelessly to make sure you came completely undone. Every slip and slide inside you felt like every sleeping nerve ending had come to life and was suddenly working tirelessly to shoot pleasure input to your brain, like fireworks communicating beneath your skin.

    “Couldn’t stop thinking about it, the image of you, my fingers disappearing into your cunt, having you wrapped around me, writhing and making such delicious noises.. Ah, sweetheart I really had no idea, did I?”

    You were close to tears, close to sobbing; you were so close. If he just- a little faster, a little harder, _something-_

    The sudden pressure on your clit had your back curving  like a shock had just gone through you.

    “ _Oh god, oh please, please please, please-_ ”

    “Oh fuck, I can feel you getting closer. Christ you’re squeezing me tight. Damn, honey. Oh, baby, yes yes, do it for me. Come on now, let me hear those pretty screams. Steve was the only one home and he’s out on his run. There’s just you and me here. Yes, yes, baby come on,  _scream for me_.”

    It was less like an explosion and more like shattering. Like every single piece of you cracked and fell apart in pulsing crests. You were barely aware of screaming a string of profanities, but just barely. Tony’s fingers inside your pussy and the shots of hot electricity shooting from it was the only thing that had room in your mind. When you had tumbled over the peak and reality became a thing again you registered the mumbling of praises raining down on you from the lips of him.

    “..perfect, so good honey. Oh, fuck, you make me so hard like this. So much better than I imagined it,  _oh sweetheart_..”

    You trembled in his arms as he kept stroking you through the aftershocks, the beginnings of a dopey smile creeping up on your face.

    You allowed yourself to just float in the soft darkness that enveloped you after these kinds of particularly earth shattering orgasms. You only stirred when Tony slowly slipped his fingers out of you and you opened your eyes just in time to see him lick them clean. You closed your eyes again on a groan.

    “Damn it, Stark. You should be illegal.”

    “So they say.”

    He helped you sit up as you had slid down the bench at some point. When you were coherent enough to open your eyes again your gaze were immediately drawn to the still very hard, still very straining erection in Tony’s lap.

    He followed your gaze and then looked up to meet your eyes with a question in his.

    You began leaning over, capturing his bottom lip, kissing him soundly - the taste of you still on his lips. You leaned back with a grin.

    “There are more ways than one to have me wrapped around you, you know.”

 


End file.
